You Make Me Crazier
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Ricky/Amy. And the way he's looking at her is kind of making her head spin which she knows isn't just from the love in the air.


A/N: Phew, it feels good writing these two again. I've missed them. Just rewatched the finale a few days ago and uncovered this little unfinished piece from my computer and finally decided to finish it. I started it before the finale, so there are some things that aren't the same, but I did add in a few elements that I felt needed to be written because these two are just amazing. Seriously, watching their scenes from 2x09 again (yeah, I'm obsessed with that episode) made me fall in love with them all over again. *sigh*

Dedication: sammy 55

Seriously, I don't even know why you still talk to me, I'm so bad at replying to your PMs. This is for you, hun.

Also, this is my twentieth story!

Reviews are love.

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier_

The sounds of Billy Joel get drowned out by his phone chirping next to him.

It's Amy, asking what time he'll be there and he waits until he gets to a red light before typing out a response.

He tells her and he smiles when she texts him a picture of John in his little tux.

When he picks her and John up to head for the party, he parks his car and steps out in one fluid manner. He strides over to the side door and enters with little more than a knock. Amy's in the nursery (he can tell) and calls out that they'll be down in just a minute. He nods to himself and grabs an orange from the fruit basket on the counter.

Ricky takes in his surroundings and walks toward the living room. And the thought that he could go up to her room and possibly see her changing is so fucking tempting that he has to gulp to remember to think straight. But that thought doesn't linger much longer because he knows Amy might never forgive him if he did and he hates it when she's upset with him (though he'd never let her in on that).

Because what she did for him at that mediation (he thinks he can call it that) was more than he ever thought she'd do for him. He knows he never gives her enough credit.

When she walks down the stairs, he's busy throwing that orange in the air and catching it as he's looking at _Amy through the years_ which has pictures of her right after birth (7 pounds, 8 ounces; he was 6 pounds, 9 ounces and yeah, he's so gonna tease her about that).

He hears her footsteps and turns around only to gulp and let out a breathless _whoa_.

She giggles and blushes and spins around playfully before she crosses the room and over to him.

She hands him John wordlessly after he throws the orange to the couch and she silently laughs because she knows he always has to do something with his hands. She laughs even harder to herself and when he asks her what's wrong, she tells him it's nothing.

i.

Ricky drives both Amy and John to the wedding and Amy insisted they listen to romantic songs on the way. He rolled his eyes but told her to plug her iPod into his dock (oh God, he knew how pervy that sounded when he said it, but he smirked and she laughed lightly, so he knew they were on much better ground because she wouldn't have laughed at that before).

It turns out Amy is actually an angsty person because the only romantic songs she has on her iPod are by Taylor Swift and even though Ricky's a badass and would never listen to such music, even he knows that the girl writes pretty angsty at times. So Amy chooses _Crazier_ and sings along and Ricky just smiles in her direction because it's nice to see her happy. It's _really really_ nice.

"Feels like I'm fallin' and I, I'm lost in your eyes"

She sings to him using her fist as a microphone. He reads more into those words and before she can comprehend what he thought that meant, he's smirking at her devilishly which she returns with a "you wish".

She pretends to not hear the "you bet" he gives her moments later.\

ii.

They arrive to the wedding side by side and John in Ricky's arms. If it were not for the fact that they're actually just friends, several people would've commented on how much of a family they look like.

iii.

They sit next to one another during the ceremony and disguise their laughs as coughing at the extremely corny parts, _I didn't know what love was until I met you_.

Ricky has to stifle a laugh. Amy jabs him in the ribs with her elbow and when he looks up, she's sitting there like nothing had just occurred.

But he didn't miss the way her lips curled slightly upward or the way her crossed leg was touching his.

iv.

During the vows, Ricky's phone buzzes and it's on vibrate but _Jesus Christ_ it's loud. So he flips it open and smiles and smirks at the same time as he reads the text.

_i'm bored_

He smirks as he types out a hasty _want me 2 entertain u?_ because George just looked back at him and if there's one person he might actually be afraid of, it'd be him.

She gets it moments later and chortles into her tissue she brought if she was moved to tears, which she wasn't (maybe by boredom). She smiles and sneaks a look at him before typing

_whatcha got in mind?_

He smirks when he reads it. Oh God, there really isn't any way to count how many possibilities come to mind. But he instead texts _watch_.

She smiles and does as she's told and watches him tap the guy next to his' knee and sit back innocently as the man grunts and wakes up. He smirks as he texts _your turn_.

She smiles as she sighs and taps the man in front of Ricky, Bunny's husband, on the shoulder. Ricky's smirking as the man turns around and easily makes up some bullshitting lie about how there was a fly on his sport coat.

The man believed him and Bunny smiled at him as Amy rolled her eyes as she smiled as well.

v.

Mr. and Mrs. Boykewich make their way down the aisle, smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. They walk down as they hug and high five their loved ones and friends and Ricky gets an odd feeling of _something_ when he realizes that the last wedding he went to was Amy's and that makes his eyes harden.

He's frowning until Amy's whole backside is pressed up against him and the anger dissipates.

And he'd probably think that thought through but he doesn't want to because God, he feels like he's always thinking about her.

She sneaks a look at him and she knows even before she looks that he's smirking and when she catches a look at his profile, he is.

She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

He doesn't realize it yet (but he will); the fact that she's always smiling when he's around.

vi.

He whispers in her ear, "save me a dance?"

She feels her breath run short. That's a yes.

vii.

When they walk by Margaret, she's smiling and holding her arms out to John, which Ricky returns with a smile. Margaret's sister Jen takes a good look at Ricky before giving him a big hug and apologizing profusely for not seeing him for over a year (she was deworming orphans in Haiti and South America). When she catches sight of John in her sister's arms, she squeals and gushes over John as he plays with all of her colourful necklaces.

"What a beautiful baby boy you have and what a handsome couple you two make!"

Ricky shares a look with Margaret before his gaze falls on Amy, who's blushing as she smiles small. He's about to respond to the compliment when Amy says, "Oh, you're so sweet. Thanks."

His face contorts in confusion and he's looking toward Amy for an explanation and she knows he's looking at her, but she's busy asking Jen about her endeavours.

After around five minutes, Anne called Amy over so she said goodbye to Jen and Ricky made sure Margaret was taking care of John before following her. He's always following her.

He doesn't know it yet, but he'll do that the rest of his life.

viii.

Before Amy reaches her mom, Ricky walks with her and grabs her elbow to have her slow down.

"What?"

"Why'd you say that we are- that we were-?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

She sighs. "Look, it's no big deal."

He wants to say _yes it is a big fucking deal_, but God, he's been acting like such a girl these days. So he doesn't.

She walks over to Anne, who gives her an odd look, but he doesn't even want to know what they're talking about.

(Okay, he so does.)

After Leo and Betty make their grand entrance, Ben toasts the newlyweds with his sparkling cider as Ricky taps his glass against Amy's and they share a secret smile (he totally pretended to be a cater waiter as he stole two flutes of champagne).

ix.

He talks with Ashley and he kind of loves that she thinks of him as someone she can confide in and that she actually listens to what he has to say.

Her boyfriend is a freaking creeper and Ricky whispers in the douche's ear (when he thinks Ashley's out of earshot) that he doesn't deserve to be with her.

Yeah, so he totally played the big brother card and he's supposed to be this heartless prick but then Amy sent him a smile when Ashley told her what he did and he thinks that it was totally worth it.

x.

Amy talks with Ben and he can see the fucking _twinkle_ in his eyes that haven't been there since before he went to Italy.

She's blushing (she does that all the time, but still) and he fucking hates it. He doesn't know what he feels for her, but the knot in his stomach is only there to remind him that he doesn't deserve anyone, especially her.

Ben extends his hand to her like someone from a fucking _movie_ and she takes it as he leads her out to the dance floor.

Ricky sees Grace looking miserable by herself, sipping cider and staring at both Ben and Jack.

So he walks over to her and extends his hand and she takes it gratefully and grins when Jack stops dancing with Madison.

They dance to Endless Love and their smiles match and it reminds her of therapy_, I'm your friend, _baking cookies_,_ and love.

They look over at Ben and Amy and they chuckle when Ben accidentally steps on her feet.

"You really like him, don't you?"

She shrugs and says, "I dunno. Maybe."

He nods. He knows exactly what she means.

"You really like her too, huh?"

xi.

Adrian tells Ben something and then they're walking inside, unreadable looks on their faces.

Ricky shares a look with Grace before his eyes land on Amy. She doesn't look hurt or anything, she looks _concerned_.

(He doesn't know yet, but she knows the look on Adrian's face and she hopes to God what she thinks isn't true.)

So he nudges her shoulder with his own and whispers in her ear, "You gonna bail on a promise?"

She turns toward him and takes a deep breath. He's so fucking sexy, it's hard to ignore.

"Why not?"

His smirk turns into a smile when she takes his hand and leads him to the floor.

When they get there, the song currently playing ends and the pianist announces that this will be the last one. Madison steps up to the mic and Ricky smiles as Amy blushes when the sounds of The Way You Look Tonight starts resonating through the dance floor.

He puts one hand on her hip and takes her hand with his other and smiles when she places her other hand on his shoulder.

His hand slips down and it's dangerously close to her ass and they both know it wasn't an accident.

"Don't get any ideas."

His smirk grows. "Who, me?"

She doesn't respond. So he lifts their joined hands and spins her around before gathering her up in him once again.

She's breathless and she's looking up at him with wide doe eyes; wondering, thinking.

She thinks it's funny how she's been having these weird feelings for Ben all week but now she's dancing with the one person she never thought she would. And the way he's looking at her is kind of making her head spin which she knows isn't just from the love in the air.

The feeling is strange and new and she feels like she's drunk and she loves it.

Because the more he keeps on looking at her like that, the less she can even remember who the hell Ben is.

xii.

"You know what this reminds me of?" he asks in a husky voice.

She wants to suggest band camp, remembering that one night where they snuck out of their cabins and danced underneath the stars and the night he told her that it'd probably be pretty easy to love her.

"That show that you made me watch with you and it had that vampire feeding on some human girl and that badass brother of the guy danced with the guy's girlfriend and-"

She gets it. "Oh! Yeah, you mean the epic Damon and Elena dance?"

"Something like that. See? Badasses can buckle down and dance."

"Oh yeah, are you Damon in this situation? Am I Elena?"

"Totally. You've both got that sweet and sexy thing going on. And they were dancing just like this."

She blushes. "Then who would Stefan be? Ben?"

He nods. "Sure."

She chuckles. "But she wanted to be dancing with Stefan. She belongs with him."

They both know what the underlying meaning in the words she says are and they both wonder if this is forbidden territory, talking about _them_.

He shakes his head. "No. Did you see that chemistry there? She totally belongs with Damon."

She laughs. She honestly can't believe they're arguing over the Vampire Diaries right now when they're dancing. He smirks as he spins her around again.

She puts her arms around his neck, so his hands go to her waist and he smiles when he smells her hair. It's fruity and not all fancy and he loves it.

"You obviously haven't seen the epicness that is Stefan and Elena. They're just... it for each other."

"No fucking way. She and Damon are totally hot together. I mean, even I'd bang him."

She snorts. She would too.

"But babe," he smirks when she scowls, "as I was saying, they'll totally end up together. Everyone knows it."

She takes a deep breath. She wonders if he knows what he's just said and when she looks up at him, he's looking all sure and confident and pleading with his eyes and she knows that he does.

"Maybe so."

.fin.


End file.
